Whats Left Of Me
by Account doesn't Exist
Summary: I LOVE INUYASHA! got ur attention?lol Based on Nick Lachey's song- Whats left of me. What happens when Kagome dies and Inuyasha is heart broken? What will he do? Sad songfic wit a happy ending. kinda. Sucky summary but plzzz read and review. thnks! :


_**Read this story while listening to song adds for emotion and affect. **_

_**I Don't Own Song or Inuyasha **_

_**Song is Made By Nick Lachey**_

_**Whats Left of Me?**_

* * *

Three Weeks Without Her

Three weeks passed by that unfaithful day. _'Three weeks without her' _thought Inuyasha sullenly as he sat on a brunch on the Goshinboku. That where he usually stayed. He never left the tree unless for food or going to the bathroom. He had to no reason to go anywhere. "Kagome"he whispered into the sky.

_Watch my life_

_Pass me by _

_In the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_I don't want to waste another day_

_Stuck in the Shadow of my mistakes_

_Oh Yeah _

"His been staying up there for a long time"he heard Sango whisper to Miroku. He heard a sigh from Miroku. "I don't blame him... He feels like he let her and himself down. I wouldn't be surprise if he never came down"

"Your right. Lets give him some space"whispered Sango. Sango and Miroku blew out the lights and then headed for bed. Inuyasha continued to sat on the brunch looking up to the moon. He remember so clearly. It hurts him to think about it.

**Flash Back **

"**INUYASHA!!"yelled Kagome as Naraku tighten his tentacle around her throat. Inuyasha growled as he ran faster to the mountain which held Naraku and Kagome. Inuyasha went to go find Kikyo but it was just a trick from Naraku. He kidnapped Kagome and was going to get the Shikion No Tama shards. _'How can I be stupid!? If something bad happens to Kagome I will never forgive myself!'_ **

"**Hold on Kagome! Stay alive!"he shouted in the air as he continued to ran faster. _'Please stay alive...please for me!'_** **Inuyasha jumped up to the sown covered trees as he saw Naraku and his taunting evil smile. Kagome gasped for air. **

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"snapped Inuyasha he used his sword to attack Naraku but he missed. Inuyasha glared at him. **

"**INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled as she coughed up more blood. She was loosing oxygen and and she cracked a few rib cages. Inuyasha's heart broke to see her like this and he couldn't do anything. Just then Naraku shot a tentacle at Inuyasha and the sword flew out of his hand. Inuyasha ran to get it back but Naraku but a shield around Inuyasha. "Naraku let me go!!"shouted Inuyasha as he tried to claw his way out but nothing happened. **

"**Shut up half breed! Now sit back and watch your little ningen die and you can't do anything"he smirked. Inuyasha's eyes widen as his attempts to escape increased but nothing happened to the shield. Kagome screamed in agony as a few tears rolled down her eyes. He could hear her cries for mercy in high volume. He closed his ears and flatten his ears in attempt for the noise to stop so he could think more on saving her. He thought he succeed but he heard nothing. Nothing. Not even Kagome's heart beat. **

"**KAGOME!!"yelled Inuyasha as he was released from the shield and Naraku let go of her lifeless body but still held the few Shikion shards. Inuyasha caught her body not caring if Naraku took them. He brought her closer to him. All he could hear was a faint heart beat. Kagome opened her eyes and gave a small faint smile to Inuyasha. "I love you Kagome"whispered Inuyasha knowing that death was nearing a matter of minutes. **

"**I love you too Inuyasha. I always did"she whispered as she used the last bit of her strength and pressed her lips against his. Even as lifeless as she was they felt warm and soft. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let out a single tear from his eye when they became cold and her head dropped. He laid Kagome down and growled. **

"**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"yelled Inuyasha as he turned demon.**

**End of Flash Black**

_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you _

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger l_

_Like a burning_

_To find the place I've never been _

_One Month Without her_

"Damn it! I should have come sooner!"snapped Inuyasha as he in the river taking a bath. He punched the water causing the water around him to rise up and fall back down with fierce.

"_Inuyasha"_ he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He turned to see Kagome in her usual uniform. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looked at his Kagome. He walked toward her. _"I missed you Inuyasha"_she said. Inuyasha smiled. "I missed you to. Please don't ever leave me. I need you near me"whispered Inuyasha as Kagome smiled. _"I promise to be by your side. Even if you don't see me"_she whispered. Inuyasha hugged her. She hugged back. When he opened his eyes she was gone. He was hugging air. Inuyasha held back a sob. He put on his robe of the fire rat and pants as he jumped back to a tree branch over looking the setting sun, remembering the good memories of him and Kagome. He looked over to the well. Where he once pushed her inside. Trying to protect her. But then she somehow returned. She was dressed in a nice yellow sun dress hugging her curves. She ran up and hugged him.

"Kagome"he yelled as he jumped of the branch and ran. To where? I don't know and neither did he.

_I've been drying inside _

_Little by Little _

_Nowhere to go _

_Going out of my mind_

_And in endless circle _

_Running from myself until_

_You Gave me a reason for standing still_

3 Months Without her

Inuyasha ran fast as he could. He left the village a couple weeks ago. _'Whats the point of staying there if Kagome's not there?' _he though as he jumped from tree to tree. _'Why can't you get out of my head!?'_

"_Inuyasha!"_ shouted a voice. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's lifeless body. It was held by Naraku. Naraku laughed evilly as he sliced the body in half. Inuyasha growled and jumped on Naraku trying the kill the bastard like he killed Kagome. But Naraku vanished before Inuyasha could touch him.

"Foolish half breed!"snapped Naraku as he turned up behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha surprised toward around and then a tentacle shot to his heart killing him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"yelled the sweaty Inuyasha. _'It was a nightmare!'_

"Why can't I stop thinking about you. Kagome!?"Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was sleeping on and headed out deeper into the woods. He was already far away from Lady Kaede's village. But now he wanted to be far away from the face of the earth.

_Falling faster _

_Barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe_

_To tell me thats its not all in my head _

_Take whats left of this man _

_Make me whole once again_

1 Year Without Her

"Hey Kagome"whispered Inuyasha tracing his clawed finger around the marble stone with read

"_Kagome- Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter, Sister, Friend, Love_

_She was taken from our world in an untimely and unwanted death_

_May she be in our hearts forever"_

"We all miss you. Shippo been crying his eyes out for months. Miroku and Sango are alright but still sad. They're married and have their second kid. The pervert monk couldn't keep it in his robes long enough"said Inuyasha and chuckled at the last part. After a moment of silence he slammed his fist into the ground. "Why you have to get kidnapped?! Huh? Why could you just live long enough for me to save you life?! I promised to protect you!!"shouted Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha calm down"_he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see no one. _"Inuyasha its me , Kagome. Its not your fault. The fates came to the decision its was my time to pass. I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself first"_whispered the voice.

"Kagome! I'm sorry I yelled but I just...i just want to be with you! I miss you! I love you!"he shouted. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Then a kiss on his neck.

"I love you too"whispered Kagome. Inuyasha turned to see no one.

"I'll see you soon"said Inuyasha. With that he pulled out his sword and thrust it inside his heart killing him instantly.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm going outa my mind outa my mind_

_I'm just wandering in circles all the time_

_Will you take whats left _

_Will you take whats left_

_Will you take whats left_

_Just running circle in my mind_

Inuyasha had a glow surround him. He looked around and saw nothing. But he blinked a few times before he saw a beautiful angel dressed in white with a halo and wings come towards him. It didn't take long before he found out who it was.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha ran to her side and picked her up and hugged her twirling her around. She laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh. He smiled. He kissed her lovingly and she did the same. When both parted they said the same thing.

"I love you"

_Will you Take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me_

_Take what's left of me_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review

I hope you liked it and if you cried in this don't feel embrassed cuz i did too\

-DarkRoseChica


End file.
